Last Flight
by Eolo
Summary: Oneshot. Manga Based. Just a small fic dedicated to Tact Mayers.


_Disclaimer: The characters and situations of Galaxy Angel are the creation of and property of Kanan and Broccoli.They are used here without permission. This story may be freely distributed, but it should not be altered or used for profit._

**Last Flight**

By Megami no Senshi Yami

_Authors comment: people who have watched the last episode of GA season four should be familiarized with this. Just a small fic dedicated to Tact Mayers that I wrote under request of Etoile Tsubasa. This is only for you Chibi, you're the source of my inspiration. XDXDXD_

* * *

"_Fire the Chrono Break Cannon!!"_

The outstanding ray of light made its way thru the enemy ships and impacted the black flagship…

"_You slapped my hand away…Shatoyarn…"_

A young male ultimately accepts his defeat with dignity and disappears like the death of stars in the galaxy…

"_Eonia!!"_

A beautiful lady screams his name and fruitlessly tries to reach his hand…

"_Mother, we won!!"_

A young child celebrates the victory and the restoration of peace, nevertheless, she cries without consolation…

Beats of silence follows as a thunderous roar signals the end…

"AND CUT!!!"

As the lights go down, the White Moon reveals itself as a state-of-the-art set and outer space is nothing more than a green background. The lady with pure purple eyes and a heavenly dress walks along with the little child, who has light blue eyes and short hair, they both approach to a middle aged man with short gray hair and amber colored eyes.

The man displays a wide smile of joy and satisfaction as small tears of happiness flow from his eyes.

"Beautiful! The emotions of the Holy Mother Shatoyarn! The innocence of Princess Shiva! We must edit this priceless scene!"

He waves his arms in a rather exaggerated way, causing the two ladies to blush in embarrassment. "What about me, Director…?" interrupts a male voice, he has tanned skin and crimson red eyes.

"Yes!" screams the Director as he rushes towards the male. "The final wish of the Prince Eonia and his true feelings towards the Moon Goddess!" Once again he screams and cries like some kind of madman. "Everybody! An applause for our stars!!"

And so, the sound of claps invades the entire area as everybody gathers around to congratulate them. A young male with short blue hair and chocolate brown eyes watches from the distance clapping slowly but loudly.

"…_The Director always seems to overreact at everything…but he's right…that was priceless…"_

"_Oh, sorry. Should I introduce myself…? My name is Takuto and this is the filming set for the series know as Galaxy Angel. It was adapted from a manga book and now it has became quite popular. Right now, we've finished with one of the last episodes…"_

Lost in his thoughts, Takuto didn't noticed the Director who approached to him and patted his back with a bit too much of strength and almost made him fall to the floor. "How's my main protagonist?!" he asked as loud and cheerful as always.

"F-Fine Director!" replied the youngster with a goofy smile and trying not to lose the balance. "By the way, that was a great scene." He added sincerely.

"Thanks my boy!" he thanked before pausing for a moment, like trying to remember something. "Ah yes!"

The man placed an arm around Takuto and looked at him a bit more serious. "Takuto you know that Galaxy Angel has become quite popular…yet we're coming to an end…" he explained with some kind of fatherly voice tone at which the youngster nodded seriously.

"So I've decided to invite all the staff to a super dinner tonight in order to celebrate our success!" Again the sentence was a bit too loud, yet sincerely full of enthusiasm. "You're going to come don't you?"

"Of course!" answered Takuto with a smile across his face.

"Great! Then I'll see you tonight!" he gave a last cheerful smile and as he walked away. "And you can bring your girlfriend too!!"

The comment came like a sledge hammer thru a window. Suddenly, vanquishing all his intentions of going out. _"My…girlfriend…?"_

How many 21 years old guys that never had a girlfriend you know? Well, at least you can now say one. That was the truth. He never had one. Nothing was achieved in high school, and now in college, things were more difficult.

"_Why did he had to say that…?"_

"_No…I will not give up yet!"_

We could say that there was one more chance. After all, he worked with a team of six beautiful girls. And so, it was worth to give a try…

"_Milfeulle Sakuraba. Pilot of the GA-001 Lucky Star…"_

A young girl with pink colored hair and light blue eyes. This time without her flower headband but rather two long ponytails, the unusual hairdo added to her beauty. She was wearing a green sweater with a mid-long blue skirt.

"Hey Milfie!" called the blue haired youngster with his usual smile.

"Hi Takuto-san!" greeted back the Angel, but she paused for a moment. "You know that's not my real name." she clarified with a slight smile.

"Ah sorry…"

It was the truth. After all her name came from the word "Mille Feulle" a French pastry.

"Say…are you going to come to tonight's dinner…?" asked Takuto a bit hesitantly.

"Sorry but I don't think I could…my father is going to come late from their jobs and I have to take care of my little sister…" answered Milfie, as we will call her, with a sad expression on her face.

"I see…" Takuto watched her leave with a hint of sorrow on his face. She had not mother and his father was quite busy. Plus a little sister to take care of. Perhaps Galaxy Angel was a way to "escape reality" in a way of speaking.

After all, they both were beginner actors…

"_Ranpha Framboise. Pilot of the GA-002 Kung-fu Fighter."_

The blue haired youngster knocked the door of the Dressing Room and the door opened…

"Ah Takuto, how are you doing?"

A young lady with long blonde hair and brown eyes, tall and voluptuous. She was wearing a pair of jeans along with a red skirt. Much more conservative than her Chinese outfit, yet Takuto found her more attractive this way…

"Hi Ranpha" greeted the blue haired male with a rather goofy smile.

"You know that's not my real name…" replied the Angel with a bored sigh.

"A-Ah…yes…well, what I wanted to ask you is…"

But his words were interrupted by a noise, more exactly, a cell phone ring. "Oh sorry" excused herself the blonde lady as she picked up the call. "Hello…?"

"Oh, hi darling!"

"Yes I was about to come out…"

"Oh don't be silly sugar! I'll be there in a moment…"

"Yes, I love you too…"

How much the conversation lasted? Who knows…for Takuto didn't certainly stood there listening. The amount of sweetness was too much…specially when it wasn't directed to him…

"_Mint Blancmanche. Pilot of the GA-003 Trickmaster."_

Once again, Takuto continued his quest. The previous defeats only strengthened his will.

"Hiya Mint!" the greet once again with a goofy smile and the wave of his hand.

"I see you got too used to that name don't you, Takuto-san?" replied the girl with a giggle, and causing the blue haired male to blush in embarrassment.

She had short blue hair and large, round yellow eyes. She was wearing a beige sweater with a red/black skirt. Even without her puppy ears, she was still very cute.

"Say Mint…are you going to come to the celebration dinner tonight?" asked Takuto hesitantly.

"Of course" replied the short girl with a smile.

"_Great! Phase one clear!"_

"And…" he paused for a moment, preparing himself for the next question. "Are you going to go with somebody…?"

Mint tilted her head and smiled. "Would you like to come with me Takuto-san?"

"_YES!!"_

"Ah, well if isn't too much trouble…" he answered making a titanic effort to hold his enthusiasm.

"Of course not. My mom and dad can take us in the car."

"_Mom…and…Dad…?"_

Even when he played a character that was know for being a skirt-chaser, he wasn't a pervert at all. However, the idea of going in the back seat and with her parents in front didn't sound very appealing…

"_Forte Stollen. Pilot of the GA-004 Happy Trigger."_

As our young hero wandered thru the halls slightly depressed by his previous failures, he bumped into another familiar figure.

"Yo! Takuto…what's with the long face?"

A beautiful woman with mid-long red hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a black blouse with brown trousers that denoted her voluptuous figure. Once again, Takuto thought that she looked even more attractive without her cap and monocle.

"Hiya Forte!" he greeted with renewed hopes.

The redhead crossed her arms and gave an unsurprised smile. "Ah sorry, that's not your name…" he apologized with a goofy smile.

"No problem…hey, are you going to the dinner tonight…?" she inquired, causing Takuto's eyes to light up in surprise. After all, it was the first time somebody asked him that.

"Y-Yes!"

She shrugged. "Good for you…I'm too busy so I don't think I can go…"

"_Busy…"_

The Angel was the most experienced actress in the team and also a model, so it was only natural that she was a busy woman…

Slow steps echoed in the empty halls as the young "commander" wandered aimlessly. He had lost almost all of his chances and the celebration dinner seemed to be more and more far with every minute…

Suddenly his gaze was attracted by a little girl who was carrying a large bag with great effort. Fans usually sent gifts and letters to them…

"_Vanilla H. Pilot of the GA-005 Harvester"_

"Let me help you with that Vanilla" said Takuto as he helped the Angel, and causing her to blush and giggle. "Silly Takuto, that's not my name."

"Ah! Sorry, sorry…" he laughed and apologized himself. "Were you going to carry this all your way home by yourself?" inquired the youngster by mere curiosity.

"No, my mom is waiting for me at the entrance of the studio" she replied.

As they walked towards their destination, Takuto gazed at her. She looked so different, with her long light green hair untied, ruby colored eyes and most important, a cheerful smile. The role of Vanilla, as we will call her this time, was a quite difficult one. She had to conceal her emotions and act like if was interacting with a "nanomachine pet" which, by the way, was generated by computer.

"Takuto-san, are you going to come to the celebration dinner tonight?" she asked with a cute smile.

"Hmm…" he paused for a moment, if she was a bit older Takuto would be glad to invite her, for she was very pretty. But it wasn't like that. "I don't know…I'm a bit busy…"

"I see…" she replied with a sad look. "It'd had been nice if we can be all together…"

Just a moment later they came out. Vanilla's mother was pretty much like her, except that she had darker and shorter hair. After greeting and thanking Takuto for the help, they both left…

Our hero looked at the sky and gave a big sigh. I guess reality was something very different. But just then, like if he was a puppet of fate and it wanted to have fun at expenses of him, something caught his sight…

"_Chitose Karasuma. Pilot of the GA-006 Sharp Shooter"_

"Chitose!" called Takuto while approaching to the lady. She was wearing a pure white sweater and a long red skirt. Her long, dark blue hair untied. And one more thing, aside of Takuto, she was the only one who worked using her real name.

"Ah, hello Takuto-san" bowed the young lady with a sweet smile.

"Say Chitose…" but as Takuto was about to ask the well know question, he was interrupted by a presence behind him.

"It seems that I'm a bit late, sorry…"

The apologize itself came from the figure of a young male, slightly taller than him with short, black hair and dark brown eyes, dressed with a silver colored suit. Upon seeing him, Chitose walked towards him and both hold their hands. Needless to say, Takuto was speechless.

"I'm sorry Takuto-san! Let me introduce you to…" she paused for a moment and blushed, causing the youngster to blush too. "…my fiancé…"

The guy extended his hand to Takuto who accepted the handshake a bit surprised yet, sadly enough, used to this kind of results…

"Say…" noted the male while looking at him. "That's a very elegant uniform…" he quoted with a smirk across his lips.

The blue haired youngster gulped as he noticed that he was still wearing his "commander" uniform, complete with boots and cape. Outside, he looked pretty much like a clown…

"_Sigh…well, this is much better…"_

Takuto came out of the studio, this time wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt. The idea of assisting the celebration dinner had faded from his mind.

Outside there was a considerable amount of people of all ages gathered around the main entrance of the studio. He looked and spotted "Shatoyarn", "Eonia", "Shiva" and a little girl with long blonde hair and tanned skin, in the middle.

"_Noah…" _

"People really loves them don't you think so?" the question itself came from a silver haired male with small, lavender colored eyes and dressed in a blue suit.

"Hiya Lester" greeted Takuto and causing his "First officer" to gave an unsurprised look to him. "You should really take a few days you know…"

The blue haired male didn't reply, he had apologized too many times in a single day.

"You shouldn't feel bad you know. They're both experienced actors…" informed "Lester" clearly referring himself to "Eonia" and "Shatoyarn". "As for the children, they both made great performances and got praised by critics…"

Takuto looked at them once more. They were smiling, signing autographs and posing for pictures. "I guess this only leaves you and me…" but as he turned back to look at his co-worker, the sight left him speechless again, for "Lester" was completely surrounded by an army of fangirls…

"_Oh boy…"_

The path from the studio to the house was of about ten blocks. Even when it'd had been easier to take the bus, Takuto liked to walk and meditate about his job.

Life is something curious. He wasn't an actor. He simply took part in a casting, just for fun, like when you take part in a contest knowing that the chances of winning are minimal, yet lady luck smiled at him and there he was…

The character of Takuto Mayers was laid-back, carefree and a skirt chaser yet kind, emphatic and intelligent. Did he really shared those characteristics?

Well, he was a bit lazy and carefree but responsible. However, the Takuto from the manga wouldn't probably stand under the stairs in order to look under the girl's skirts, but that was another history…

While he didn't knew much about military strategy, he was a very good student and also kind. For Takuto, this wasn't a job. He wasn't really acting, for him it was pretty much like being himself…

Just like the Director said once: _"This role was destined for you and nobody else…"_

As the path shortened, Takuto was startled by a sudden scream. He turned around to see a bunch of girls blushing and squealing as they looked at a giant screen on a building.

It was a music clip. There were five males on it and Takuto immediately recognized them.

"_Hell Hounds…" _

The mercenary band of pilots were actually a popular rock band. Including "Vermouth Matin" on the drums, "Riserva Chianti" and "Red-Eye" on bass, "Guinness Stout" on guitar and "Camus O. Laphroaig" on vocal. Their appearance on the series was quite a success…

"_Funny…they still use the names of alcoholic drinks…"_

In the blink of an eye, Takuto found himself in the front of his house. There was nobody inside. Dad was still at his work and Mom probably went do to the shopping. He went upstairs to his room, dropping his bag on the floor, taking out his slippers and letting himself fall on the bed…

"_You should really take a few days you know…"_

Was really like this…? Probably…Galaxy Angel was not only a job for him, it was a life, a dream come true. And why not ? being a nobody one day and the next fighting against evil alongside a team of six beautiful girls…

An opportunity to test your skills, become the hero and…who knows…find true love…

"_True love…"_

It was the truth. He developed feelings for all of them, after all, they all were special and unique girls. He'd had wished to continue as their commander, but it wasn't possible, for he was only an ordinary person…

"_Milfie…"_

A picture of the pink haired angel came to his mind. Even when he didn't know if he really meant something to her…every time they interacted…every word…sensation…emotion…he really meant it…he really felt it…

Slumber closed his eyes and he felt asleep. Minutes, hours…then, a single, mechanical sound awakened him…

"Hello…?"

"Takuto-san…?"

He immediately recognized the cute voice behind the phone. "Milfie? Ah no, sorry…I mean…"

"It's okay" replied the girl with a small giggle. "Humm…Takuto-san…"

"Yes?"

"You know, my father came home early and he said he was going to take care of my sister. I've…tried to contact the other girls without success…so I was wondering if…you were still going to the celebration dinner…"

Takuto's eyes opened wide and the answer came out immediately, almost instinctively. "O-Of course! D-Do you want me to go with you ?"

A moment of silence echoed for she was caught a bit by surprised. "If it isn't so much trouble…" she noted softly.

"N-Not at all!"

"Okay, then…I'll be waiting for you…"

And so, the conversation came to an end. Takuto jumped out of his bed and a big smile came across his face. Life is something curious isn't? You never know what's around the corner, yet destiny is what you make out of it…

"_What would you have preferred to be…? The high ranked commander of the Elisor…? Or a simple college student…?"_

"_It doesn't matter…for I only want to be with her…" _

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
